In waste disposal, it has become common in commercial applications to utilize waste compactors in order to conserve costs of transportation and handling of waste. It has also heretofore been suggested that smaller waste compactors be utilized in commercial installations such as business establishments, restaurants, kitchens and the like. Such compactors customarily utilize a control that must be manually operated or initiated and, as a result, have not achieved any substantial success in use in installations where the customer disposes of the waste such as in quick food service establishments.
In my copending United States patent application Ser. No. 409,248, filed Oct. 24, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,139 there is disclosed and claimed a waste compactor which is automatically operable and does not require initiation manually by an operator; which is responsive to the extent of usage; and which is relatively simple and low in cost as well as being safe and easily maintained.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a removable cart which can be used with the waste compactor such as disclosed in the aforementioned application or with respect to other compactors having vertically movable compactor members; which effectively holds a disposable container for accumulating the waste; which can be easily removed; which provides a construction such that the disposable container can be removed from the cart without lifting; which cart is strong, sturdy and will withstand normal usage with minimum maintenance.